


Friendly Fire

by Querulousgawks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Love/Hate, References to Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querulousgawks/pseuds/Querulousgawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac had no secrets, Madison was sure, and anyway she was brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous Tumblr prompt: Mac/Dick or Mac/Madison, childhood best friends

Mac had no secrets, Madison was sure, and anyway she was brave. That was why she could dye her hair and go by a boy’s name like it wouldn’t mean anything, wasn’t breaking any rules. Mac’s whole relationship with rules was different from anybody else Madison knew. She wasn’t carefully, artistically obedient like Veronica or blazingly defiant like Lilly Kane, and she certainly wasn’t the shrill, frightened mix of the two that Madison always felt like. It was as if - she blew right past the rules, like no one had ever told her they were there, before or after. Cindy Mackenzie did what she wanted. 

Mostly Madison loved her for it, was comforted by her best friend’s ease whenever she felt the chokehold of her own wrongness tighten. But sometimes - just over stupid things, like when she missed the Mackenzie trip to Yosemite because Mac never imagined that she would want to go, (“you dodged a bullet, Mads,” she’d sputtered, “a bullet made of camp songs and spam”) or when her parents hired the Beatles cover band in apology for attending a New York marketing conference on her birthday- sometimes she hated Mac too hard to breathe. She sent Lauren to play with Ryan and threw an 09er party in the empty house: flattered Shelley into making punch, goaded Lilly into spiking it, and drank until she could fall backwards under Dick Casablancas and not think of anything at all. 

 "You dodged a bullet in the 09, babe," she trilled to Mac, picking Lauren up the next day. Her makeup was perfect and her head barely ached-she'd broken into her mother's stash after waking up alone and hungover - so there was no reason for Mac to stare for so long. No reason for her to close the door, step around her mother's tacky patio chairs, and wrap her arms around Madison's waist, hugging her hard.  Just - Cindy Mackenzie, doing what she wanted.  _Typical_ , Madison thought bitterly, and pretended her hands weren't shaking when she brought them up to rest, one on each shoulderblade, where Mac used to think she'd grow wings.   


End file.
